


Under the Table

by hostilecrayon



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole world knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmmdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/gifts), [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/gifts), [Ver (verloren1983)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/gifts), [very](https://archiveofourown.org/users/very/gifts), [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/gifts), [stillskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/gifts), [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/gifts), [aiwritingfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/gifts).



> Prompt of left foot from the lovely Hikago chat!

The whole world knew. Shindou was sure of it. I mean, how could they _not_ when every time Touya would look at him, he’d smirk - the bastard - and Shindou would light up like a Christmas tree? He may as well have a sign on his forehead that said ‘HAD GAY SEX WITH TOUYA LAST NIGHT.’

Then they sat down for a game at Murasakizui, and if there was anyone who didn’t know yet, they sure as hell would now.

Shindou tried, he really did, but he couldn’t stop the groan when Touya’s left foot rubbed at his erection under the table.


End file.
